Christof Muñoz
Christof Muñoz is a retired American brickfilmer.Bricks in Motion account He is known for coordinating the longest ever original community project, A Brickfilm Christmas, and for multiple contest-winning brickfilms including Ma Vie: Une Expérience, Reception, The Winterlympic Games, and Fooled.Muñoz's YouTube channel Filmography | 2016 || The Voyage || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIII entry |- | 2017 || Changing of the Guard || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV third place winner |- | 2017 || Fooled || "Fooled" Brickfilm Contest first place winner |- | 2017 || Ronny's Day Part 1 - Off To Work || Rebrick Ninja for a Day Bonus winner |- | 2017 || Ronny's Day Part 2 - After Work || Rebrick Ninja for a Day entry |- | 2017 || Ma Vie: Une Expérience || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2017 first place winner |- | 2017 || Chuck Norris Facts: Bedtime || |- | 2017 || The Vampire's Curse || |- | 2017 || A Brickfilm Christmas || Community project coordinated by Christof Muñoz |- | 2018 || The Adventures of Captain Positive and Worry Wart || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV entry |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 01 - Opening Ceremonies || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 02 - Biathlon || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 03 - Slalom || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 04 - Aerials || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 05 - Moguls || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 06 - Figure Skating || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 07 - Ski Jump || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 08 - Short Program (Figure Skating) || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 09 - Downhill Skiing || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 10 - Hockey || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 11 - Curling || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 12 - Speed Skating || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 13 - Snowboard Slopestyle || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 14 - Cross-Country Skiing || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 15 - Luge || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 16 - Bobsled || |- | 2018 || Winterlympics Day 17 - Closing Ceremonies || |- | 2018 || Jurassic Disney World || Directed by Paul Hollingsworth |- | 2018 || Reception || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2018 second place winner |- | 2018 || LEGO Batman in VR180 || Directed by Paul Hollingsworth |- | 2018 || Toy Wars: The Friendzone Awakens || Directed by Paul Hollingsworth |- | 2018 || Mudrock - Call Jesus || Official music video |- | 2018 || Bohemian Rhapsody Trailer in LEGO || Community project coordinated by Brickfilm Day |- | 2018 || '18 || #18 in the 25 Brickfilms of Christmas |- | 2019 || Mudrock - You Can't Go Home || Official music video Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XVI entry |- |2019 || Steamboat Stumble || Commissioned by The LEGO Group via Brick à Brack |- References Category:American brickfilmers